List of Metallica's Songs
This is a complete list of all songs that Metallica recorded throughout their career, including covers. This section does not include alternative versions of songs and live or rehearsal jams, but complete songs. ''Kill 'Em All #Hit the Lights #The Four Horsemen #Motorbreath #Jump in the Fire #(Anesthesia) Pulling Teeth #Whiplash #Phantom Lord #No Remorse #Seek & Destroy #Metal Militia Ride the Lightning #Fight Fire with Fire #Ride the Lightning #For Whom the Bell Tolls #Fade to Black #Trapped Under Ice #Escape #Creeping Death #The Call of Ktulu B-sides Creeping Death #Am I Evil? (Diamond Head Cover) #Blitzkrieg (Blitzkrieg Cover) Master of Puppets #Battery #Master of Puppets #The Thing That Should Not Be #Welcome Home (Sanitarium) #Disposable Heroes #Leper Messiah #Orion #Damage, Inc. Garage Days Re-Revisited #Helpless (Diamond Head Cover) #The Small Hours (Holocaust Cover) #The Wait (Killing Joke Cover) #Crash Course in Brain Surgery (Budgie Cover) #Medley: Last Caress (Misfits Cover)/Green Hell (Misfits Cover) ...And Justice For All #Blackened #...And Justice For All #Eye of the Beholder #One #The Shortest Straw #Harvester of Sorrow #The Frayed Ends of Sanity #To Live Is to Die #Dyers Eve B-sides Harvester of Sorrow #Breadfan (Budgie Cover) #The Prince (Diamond Head Cover) [[Metallica (album)|''Metallica (The Black Album)]] #Enter Sandman #Sad But True #Holier Than Thou #The Unforgiven #Wherever I May Roam #Don't Tread on Me #Through the Never #Nothing Else Matters #Of Wolf and Man #The God That Failed #My Friend of Misery #The Struggle Within B-sides Enter Sandman #Stone Cold Crazy (Queen Cover) The Unforgiven #Killing Time (Sweet Savage Cover) Sad But True #So What? (Anti-Nowhere League Cover) ''Load #Ain't My Bitch #2x4 #The House Jack Built #Until It Sleeps #King Nothing #Hero of the Day #Bleeding Me #Cure #Poor Twisted Me #Wasting My Hate #Mama Said #Thorn Within #Ronnie #The Outlaw Torn B-sides Hero of the Day #Overkill (Motörhead Cover) #Damage Case (Motörhead Cover) #Stone Dead Forever (Motörhead Cover) #Too Late Too Late (Motörhead Cover) ReLoad #Fuel #The Memory Remains #Devil's Dance #The Unforgiven II #Better Than You #Slither #Carpe Diem Baby #Bad Seed #Where the Wild Things Are #Prince Charming #Low Man's Lyric #Attitude #Fixxxer Garage, Inc. #Free Speech for the Dumb (Discharge Cover) #It's Electric (Diamond Head Cover) #Sabbra Cadabra (Black Sabbath Cover) #Turn the Page (Bob Seger Cover) #Die, Die My Darling (Misfits Cover) #Loverman (Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds Cover) #Mercyful Fate (Mercyful Fate Cover) #Astronomy (Blue Öyster Cult Cover) #Whiskey in the Jar (Thin Lizzy Cover) #Tuesday's Gone (Lynyrd Skynyrd Cover) #The More I See (Discharge Cover) #Helpless (Diamond Head Cover) #The Small Hours (Holocaust Cover) #The Wait (Killing Joke Cover) #Crash Course in Brain Surgery (Budgie Cover) #Last Caress (Misfits Cover) #Green Hell (Misfits Cover) #Am I Evil? (Diamond Head Cover) #Blitzkrieg (Blitzkrieg Cover) #Breadfan (Budgie Cover) #The Prince (Diamond Head Cover) #Stone Cold Crazy (Queen Cover) #So What? (Anti-Nowhere League Cover) #Killing Time (Sweet Savage Cover) #Overkill (Motörhead Cover) #Damage Case (Motörhead Cover) #Stone Dead Forever (Motörhead Cover) #Too Late Too Late (Motörhead Cover) S&M #No Leaf Clover #- Human St. Anger #Frantic #St. Anger #Some Kind of Monster #Dirty Window #Invisible Kid #My World #Shoot Me Again #Sweet Amber #The Unnamed Feeling #Purify #All Within My Hands B-sides St. Anger #Commando (Ramones Cover) #Today Your Love, Tomorrow the World (Ramones Cover) #Now I Wanna Sniff Some Glue (Ramones Cover) #Cretin Hop (Ramones Cover) #We're a Happy Family (Ramones Cover) #53rd and 3rd (Ramones Cover) [[Death Magnetic (album)|''Death Magnetic]] #That Was Just Your Life #The End of the Line #Broken, Beat and Scarred #The Day That Never Comes #All Nightmare Long #Cyanide #The Unforgiven III #The Judas Kiss #Suicide and Redemption #My Apocalypse ''Lulu #Brandenburg Gate #The View #Pumping Blood #Mistress Dread #Iced Honey #Cheat on Me #Frustration #Little Dog #Dragon #Junior Dad Beyond Magnetic #Hate Train #Just a Bullet Away #Hell and Back #Rebel of Babylon Hardwired…To Self-Destruct'' # Hardwired # Atlas, Rise! # Now That We're Dead # Moth Into Flame # Dream No More # Halo on Fire # Confusion # ManUNkind # Here Comes Revenge # Am I Savage? # Murder One # Spit Out the Bone Other Songs Other Studio Recordings *The Mechanix *Hell Isn't Good *I Disappear *We Did It Again *Don't You Think This Outlaw Bit's Done Got out of Hand (Waylon Jennings cover) *The Ecstasy of Gold (Ennio Morricone cover) *Remember Tomorrow (Iron Maiden cover) *You Really Got Me (The Kinks cover) *When a Blind Man Cries (Deep Purple cover) *Ronnie Rising Medley (Rainbow cover) The Presidio Demos #Echo Chamber #Dead Kennedy Rolls #Unbridled #The Boogeyman #Ain't Asked No More #Temptation #Surfing the Zeitgeist #More Than This #Shadow of the Cross Live Songs *Justice Medley *Instrumental Medley *Kill/Ride Medley *Mastertarium *Career Spanning Medley *The New Song *The Other New Song Live Covers *Let it Loose (Savage cover) *Sucking My Love (Diamond Head cover) *The Money Will Roll Right In (Fang cover) *Rapid Fire (Judas Priest cover) *The Chase Is Better Than the Catch (Motörhead cover) *(We Are) The Road Crew (Motörhead cover) *Detroit Rock City (Kiss cover) *Hole in the Sky (Black Sabbath cover) *Iron Man (Black Sabbath cover) *I Just Want to Celebrate (Rare Earth cover) *Please Don't Judas Me (Nazareth cover) *Only Happy When It Rains (Garbage cover) *Brothers in Arms (Dire Straits cover) *Veteran of the Psychic Wars (Blue Öyster Cult cover) *Motorcycle Man (Saxon cover) *Train Kept A-Rollin' (Tiny Bradshaw cover) *Sweet Jane (The Velvet Underground cover) *White Light/White Heat (The Velvet Underground cover) *Paranoid (Black Sabbath cover) *All Day and All of the Night (The Kinks cover) *The Star-Spangled Banner (John Stafford Smith cover) *In My Life (The Beatles cover) *Diary of a Madman (Ozzy Osbourne cover) References Category:Discography